tokyo chara!
by Xxzoey-chanxX
Summary: summary en la historia/


**Summary:** mayu Hiroshima como la protagonista y punto de vista será envuelta en un problema, tras con las cinco mew mew, derrotaron a la mayoría de las ánimas quimera, pero empezaron a salir más de la nada. Unas tres personas son a causa de esos sucedidos, pero ¿Quiénes serán? La cuarta persona se dice que es su jefe o amo. Mientras mayu encuentra unos tres huevos que dicen ser llamados shugos charas, son tus supuesto yo o personalidades deseadas, ella será nueva en la academia seiyo elementary que esta es una secundaria y primaria. Mayu aunque también es nueva en japon pero tiene rasgos japonés, ella vino de Europa y conoció una muchacha con su misma edad, que ella se llamaba nadeshiko fujisaki, tras ser atacado por unos bandidos, pero ella esconde un secreto ¿Qué será? ¿Se lo podrá contar? Amu se va de viaje con sus padres, mientras que deja la humpty key en manos de tadase y los demás, tras eso amu dice que vendrá dentro de unos meses y tendrán que escoger a otro hoker y darle la llave.

 **Tokyo chara!**

 _Capítulo 1._

Era un día soleado en la mañana en la academia seiyo elementary elementary, ahora la acedia ya era una secundaria e primaria, entre los guardianes le gustó la idea sobre que hicieran una secundaria en la academia, aun así el director, hizo que extendieran más la escuela que tuviera más espacio , e aulas. Ya paso dos meses desde que la academia se hizo secundaria, ahora los guardianes ya iban a primero del secundario, yaya aun iba al sexto de primaria, aun asi en la tarea de los guardianes se volvería algo difícil.

Los guardianes estaban en el jardín real haciendo sus cosas, mientras que se abrió la puerta del jardín.

-Permiso...- apareció una mujer de una apariencia vieja, de ojos azules y pelo largo de color marrón castaño claro.

\- ¿necesita ayuda señora?- pregunto amablemente el rey de los guardianes, hotori tadese.

-si el director me pidió que entregare esta planilla de inscripción –dijo acercándose hacía la mesa donde estaban ellos, los demás, luego dejo la planilla de inscripción en la mesa, en la planilla aparecía una foto de una chica, de pelo corto de color rojizo y ojos color camersi, también estaba su información y su nombre domo; mayu Hiroshima.- ¿ustedes son como un consejo estudiantil?

-algo así…- hablo la joker de los guardianes, hinamori amu.

-vaya al parecer tienen muchas cosas que hacer…- dijo mirando la pilas de papeles que había en la mesa- bueno, ya me iré.

-hasta luego- saludo tadese, mientras que la mujer se marchó de ahí.-al parecer tienes una nueva compañera de clases amu-chan- dijo tadese mirando la planilla para luego mirar a amu.

-amu-chi, podrás mostrarle los alrededores y hablar sobre los clubs- dijo la as de los guardianes yaya yuiki.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué yo?

\- porque ahora es una tarea de los guardianes, si hay nuevos alumnos de aquí, todos nosotros nos tenemos que turnar para mostrarles, las canchas, y los clubs.

-ya veo… supongo que me toca a mí –dijo con un tono algo molesto la peli rosa.

-¡si!- dijo felizmente la peli café.

-bueno aun no sabremos cuando vendrá… y ya saben…- dijo amu cambiando el tono molesto que tenía a un triste.

-cierto… tendrás un viaje con tus padres- hablo la reina de los guardianes, rima mashiro. Para rima, que se fuera amu, es como si su mundo se fuera hacia abajo, ella no hablaba con nadie en el salón, solo con amu, es la única con quien habla, excepto con yaya, con ella si habla, aunque a veces era algo molesto, yaya se comportaba como una niña de tres años

-aunque no sé cuándo vendré…

Hubo un silencio en el jardín, todos estaban tristes con la partida de amu, aun así a yaya no le gusta los momentos tristes.

-pero ¿Qué tal si encontramos a otra joker? Sería el remplazo de amu por un tiempo- dijo la peli café rompiendo el silencio.

-¿otra joker?- pregunto amu con duda e mirándola, los demás también la miraron con duda.

-sí, también le podemos dar la función de la llave que nos dio ikuto ¿Qué piensan?- dijo ella, todos se quedaron pensando por unos segundos.

-pero… ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a alguien que tenga tres huevos?- pregunto tadase.

-no quiero a otra joker- hablo rima con un tono de voz frio e girando su cabeza hacia al costado- sería mejor esperar a amu.

-también nos podría ayudar en la tarea y en los domingos…- dijo yaya tratando de insistir.

-para mi es buena idea, enzima cuando me vaya estarán varias horas haciendo esto…- dijo amu dando ánimos a yaya, con tan solo yaya sonrió.

-me parece bien.- dijo tadase dando una leve sonrisa, todos miraron a rima, solo faltaba a ella que aceptara.

\- ¿y rima?- dijo amu mirándola e dando una leve sonrisa.

-no- dijo fríamente e mirando hacia otra parte.

-¡oh, vamos rima-tan!- dijo yaya juntando sus dos manos en forma para rogar.

Rima dio un suspiro;- está bien…

-¡genial! Tendremos una segunda joker- dijo felizmente yaya extendiendo sus dos brazos hacia arriba.

La hora ya había terminado y todos, se habían ido ya a sus casa a descansar para mañana.

En el café mew mew, las cinco heroínas trabajaban arduamente mientras, que mint solo tomaba su te del dia, dejando las demás trabajando, por otro lado llegaba ryo, al parecer necesitaba decirles algo importante.

-chicas, vengan un rato, keiichiro y yo, necesitamos decirlos algo- dijo ryo para luego marcharse de ahí, todas se miraron y se preguntaron ¿Qué querían decirles? Todas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y fueron donde estaban ellos dos.

Ellas entraron en un cuarto algo oscuro, al frente de ellas había varias computadoras, y por arriba de ello había una pantalla grande, con una imagen de un lobo rojo de un color rojizo.

-como saben ustedes… el otro día les dije que habían aparecido más anima quimera que antes ¿no?- dijo ryo mirándolas e cruzándose de brazos.

-si…- respondió ichigo y las demás asistieron.

-bueno, ya pudimos localizar a esas personas.

-¿están seguros? Es que la próxima vez fallaron- dijo mint, recordando que habían atacado a unas personas inocentes, que estaban en un picnic.

-e-eso fue un error… Como sea, ellos quieren unos objetos- dijo ryo, mientras que keiichiro estaba sentado junto con la computadora, para luego teclear algunas letras y que apareciera una imagen, de una llave y un candado- estos objetos tienen un gran poder al juntarlos los dos, no sé qué podría pasar si ellos lo consiguen… podría ser algo malo.

\- y ¿quieres que busquemos, el candado y la llave?- dijo zakuro.

-si… pero ya lo tienen unas personas, aunque aún no sabemos quiénes son…- dijo esta vez hablando keiichiro dándose la vuelta y apoyando su brazo en el respaldo de la silla – aun así necesitaran ayuda para derrotar los quimeras que andan esparcidos en Tokio.

-quieres decir que…- dijo zakuro pero le interrumpió ryo

-sí, habrá una sexta mew mew con ustedes- dijo dando una leve sonrisa.

-¡eso es genial!- exclamo punding felizmente.

-¿ya la encontraste?- pregunto ichigo que también estaba feliz a igual que las demás.

-no están fácil como ustedes creen…- dijo keiichiro- no fue fácil encontrarlas a ustedes…

-¿Cuánto tiempo les tomara encontrarla?- pregunto mint.

-no sabemos aún, aun asi, tendrán que venir mañana cuando la funcionemos y la tendrán que encontrar.

-¿eh? Pero mañana es domingo- replico ichigo

-no importa, les avisare mañana si la encontramos ¿sí?- dijo el mirando a todas, con tan solo la demás asistieron y luego se marcharon para atender las demás personas.

-al parecer… nos enfrentamos a algo peligroso- hablo keiichiro mirando a su compañero.

-si… -dijo dando un suspiro y con una expresión de preocupación- mañana, empezaremos a buscar a la sexta mew.

 **Fin del capitulo 1**

 **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

 **Comenten si le gusto si quieren que siga**

 **¡no vemos en otro capitulo!**


End file.
